1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to holding devices, and more particularly, to an improved holder or retainer for a gasket to more precisely and securely hold gaskets in place on a connector body to ensure proper alignment and insertion in a bezel or the like on an electronic, electrical, or fiber optic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that when connecting components of electronic, electrical or fiber optic devices together, conducting gaskets must be used to ensure a secure and tight seal, to form a proper conductive connection. Furthermore, it is well known to use non-conducting gaskets to fluidly seal together many other types of components so as to provide leak proof seals. Additionally, since gaskets have a tendency to lose their shape or to wear out during handling and usage, and it is expensive and time consuming to replace such gaskets. Therefore, there is a need for a fence or holding means to retain the shape of such gaskets and to aid in keeping them flush against connector bodies during compression.
Known devices for keeping gaskets in position during compression, such as in the coupling of conduits, or the like, usually include some type of compression fitting that forces the gasket inwardly as the conduits are being secured together. Such compression fittings usually include threaded portions and/or tapered portions on the inside of the conduits that force or urge the gasket against an inside diameter or wall when the conduits are screwed or otherwise secured together. Additionally, when fibre channel SFP transceivers are being connected flat washer-type devices are used to hold conductive gaskets in place.
The known compression fittings are useful in many situations and the flat washer-type devices are useful in some situations, however, they do not act to properly hold round or semi-circular conductive gaskets in a position flush against a connector body when securing components together in electronic, electrical or fiber optic devices, and particularly in the case of connecting fibre channel SFP transceivers, wherein the shielding effectiveness and the electromagnetic compatibility may be compromise if the gaskets bow or are otherwise pushed outwardly, away from the connector body.
Furthermore, known compression fittings use compressive forces that would over-stress or wear-out conducting gaskets or a conducting surface applied to such conducting gaskets. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a holding or retaining device that is easy to use and which more accurately and securely holds or retains in place a conducting gasket used when connecting components of electronic, electrical or fiber optic devices, without unduly stressing or compressing such conducting gaskets.